1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure and an operating method for the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure and an operating method for the same for improving both a breakdown voltage and an on-state resistance (on-state current).
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor technique, for example, a semiconductor structure such as power device uses LDMOS and RESURF techniques compatible with existing CMOS processes. A method for increasing a breakdown voltage (BVdss) of the semiconductor structure is decreasing a dopant concentration of a drain region and increasing a drift length. However, an on-state resistance of the semiconductor structure is increased due to the method. In addition, a big design area is need.